Bitches N Marijuana
'Bitches N Marijuna '''is a song by Chris Brown & Tyga and features Schoolboy Q. It was the 11th song on the tracklist of their collaboration album Fan Of A Fan: The Album. It was the second and last single of the album. ScHoolboy and Tyga have collaborated together before on: "Cuts Up" from Tyga’s mixtape: ''Outraged & Underage, "Grab The Mic" from Schoolboy's Turned Hustla mixtape and again on "Can’t Wait" from Q’s Gangsta & Soul mixtape. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5VVzbVHA7U Lyrics Chris Brown You can tell by the way I walk that I got 'em Peel any girl that I wanna, got bitches and marijuana I can tell by the way you move that you a problem Peel any girl that I wanna, got bitches and marijuana I got 'em, I got 'em Ooh, she dance, she don't do it for free I got 'em, I got 'em Got bitches and marijuana 1: Tyga T-ballin', globetrotter Got a bunch of pre-rolls and a gold lighter Think you on fire? You gon' need more fire I tell her that's all you get like Street Fighter Nah, walk with me, yeah, talk to me That body cold, chess game like a pawn to me She wanna ride with me, kick it and vibe with me I got that long clip, fall asleep to the movie Motherfuckin' goonies, Cartier rubies Coupe, no top, yeah I took off the Kufi I'm high, I'm woozie, D'usse, I'm doosing I might just be right with my bitch in Jacuzzi Right, nigga, gettin' right, nigga I'mma knock that pussy out, fight night nigga I'mma light it up, pass it to the right nigga All bitches at the crib, don't invite niggas, yeah Chris Brown You can tell by the way I walk that I got 'em Peel any girl that I wanna, got bitches and marijuana I can tell by the way you move that you a problem (you a problem) Peel any girl that I wanna, got bitches and marijuana I got 'em, I got 'em Ooh, she dance, she don't do it for free I got 'em, I got 'em Got bitches and marijuana 2: Chris Brown Pull up, got the fat sack With some clean motherfuckers, no hood rats Yeah we suited and booted, you know your bitch 'bout to toot it She want love from a nigga, that's a heart attack, yack Loud pack, give me all of that Don't be sending naked pics cause my phone tapped Black mask, duffel bag and a hundred racks I don't snitch but I could show you where the money at Me nigga It's right here Got girls and they all on my lap, they with me nigga Hell yeah You see the Lambo parked in the trap, that's me nigga I own it while you living on a lease nigga I'm known to keep my bitches on a leash nigga I smoke it by the pound, what you talking 'bout? I dick your bitch down then I walk it out Chris Brown You can tell by the way I walk that I got 'em Peel any girl that I wanna, got bitches and marijuana I can tell by the way you move that you a problem Peel any girl that I wanna, got bitches and marijuana I got 'em, I got 'em Ooh, she dance, she don't do it for free I got 'em, I got 'em Got bitches and marijuana 3: ScHoolboy Q Grimy nigga way too groovy for the Grammys Overseas collecting panties, poppin' Xanies Young nigga, hundred grand for the gram Hot damn Hit the curb with the Benz, swerve Rollie do no ticky, do the blingy, I spending hundreds, all the fifties Word around the city I'm that niggy, but this month I made a milli Another month, another milli, man that shit be gettin' silly Man, bitch you looking silly Uh, why you broke? Go get a check Uh, and when you fly, who need a jet? She wanna move out to the west She want them diamonds on her neck And palm trees in the yard, wanna be's with a star, huh? And get the keys to the car huh And wanna lick on every scar huh My money good, shit we buying off the bar right now Right now Who got the weed right now, right now? Chris Brown You can tell by the way I walk that I got 'em Peel any girl that I wanna, got bitches and marijuana I can tell by the way you move that you a problem Peel any girl that I wanna, got bitches and marijuana I got 'em, I got 'em Ooh, she dance, she don't do it for free I got 'em, I got 'em Got bitches and marijuana Category:Songs Category:Fan Of A Fan: The Album Songs